


I Saw You

by thirsty4percy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: (except off brand because copics be expensive), Copic Markers, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirsty4percy/pseuds/thirsty4percy
Summary: My TF Summer Gift Exchange gift for skyscream. :DThe prompt was for a ‘missing scene’ moment implying past friendship/closeness between Skyfire & Starscream in IDW:“While Starscream is in jail he skypes with Jetfire who is still on Earth. They talk about their present situation but something lingers between them. Maybe Starscream addressing Jetfire like ‘I saw you.’ that references Jetfire showing up in TAAO #12. Starscream showing some vulnerability but trying to mask it. Jetfire wanting to close the distance between them, to speak to Starscream and see him in person again, but having to do his duties on Earth.”





	I Saw You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyscream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyscream/gifts).



> This was technically a fanfiction prompt, but I got the idea of it into my head and I really needed to draw it. :)


End file.
